


Aether; Firsts

by OmegaWolfy



Series: "Our" Skyrim Verse. [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aether is tiny child, Just some random shit, OCs - Freeform, with my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Aether was once a small girl in Wildhelm struggling to help her father make a living. Although it wasn't always good, and a lot of mishaps happened, she still has some things she remembers. Although, not all of them were that great, either.





	

**Step:**

"Malthyr, you know I would give you a discount if I could. Money is tight enough as it is, we all understand that." The Dark Elves talk a little longer, at the end of the counter, a saber cat pelt is laid out, a child rolling in the fur without a care in the world. She sits up, lays down, and rolls from the pelt after a while. She was set there so her father could watch over her and still work.

While the two talk, they finally come to an agreement. Malthyr getting the second-hand boots and would pay half now, the rest after he was paid next week. As the Dunmer turns to leave, Aether, the small child she was sees the adult, and if it was out of curiosity or confusion, she gets up and tries to follow. Her garbled words and the tinny sounds from her feet draw the attention from the counter, but Malthyr isn't paying attention and the door closes behind him. The child unable to stop before hitting the door and falling on her rear-end.

**  
Word:**

"Sir please, I paid the tax earlier this month." An exasperated and over tired Dark Elf says, he has but a few coins to spare, and those he would rather hold onto for the next tax. Knowing the Wildhelm guards, it would probably go up. And only for the Dark Elf citizens.

"Don't sass me, Elf." The guard speaks with scorn and he sets his hand onto the counter. "It's a twenty-five-coin tax, and you have to pay it just like the rest of the city."

"And I've already paid it." The two continue this back and forth, the Elf bringing out his store records, which was signed and dated by another guard not two weeks before. They argue, and neither notice a child hobble into the room. A small ratty doll under hr arm as she sucks her thumb. Wide eyes watch as her farther tries to calmly deal with the guard who is getting increasingly loud. And after a few moments, her gaze goes to the large form of the Nord.

"Scum." She says, thumb popping out of her mouth as she points, and they both stop. The shopkeeper trying not to gush over the fact his little girl just spoke, before realizing what she had said.

"What-" The Guard turns and looks at the child, she doesn't look like she should be big enough to be walking around, but her age often made shocked people. 

She doesn't say anything else, instead goes back behind the counter to her father, rubbing at her eyes.  
  
  
**Powers activated:**

"But I want the apple cut up." A small girl, maybe four, complains as her father is crunching numbers trying to figure out if they are still in debt, or falling farther in the red. 

"Not right now Aether, just give me a few minutes." The man sighs, and his quill scratches against the paper. Aether grabs the apple she had taken from the store room and threw it. She was trying to hit her father with it but misses her mark, and it bounces up and over the counter, rolling to the main floor of the shop.

"But I want it!" She shouts, anger consuming her tiny body before she bursts into flames. Surprise takes her father as he takes half a step back. He never imagined his daughter would get angry enough to call upon the wrath of their ancestors. And over an apple. He knew he had quite the story to tell. But right now he had to make sure his shop didn't go up in flames. He is vaguely aware the colour of the fire is dark almost murky brown, just that he needed her to calm down. Although Dunmer had the power of flames, he could still be harmed getting too close to her and instead pulls himself over the counter to retrieve the apple.

"Look, Aether." He says and uses an iron dagger to peel away the  skin and slice the fruit. She calms down almost at once, the flames licking at the floor die down, and she munches on her snack happily.

  
  
**Spell:**

“What is it?” Aether’s small arms were holding a book to her chest. She was unusually small for her age, a few of the other children in town were nearly six inches taller than her, and a few of them were younger. 

“It’s a spell tome.” Her father kneeled down and held his hand out to her. The girl handed the book over, her curiosity was beginning to get the best of her, and she asked the inevitable question.“What kind of spell?”

“Well this one,” Her father held out his other hand, showing his daughter the ball of flames in his palm. “Is flames, it’s the most basic fire spell there is, and one of the specialties of our kind.” Her dark eyes widened and Aether gave a sound of awe and reached for his hand, her fingers touching the flames, and she gave a giggle of excitement.

“Can I learn!?”

  
**Crime:**

"Stop! Thief!" Breaking out into a dead sprint, wasn't something Aether was particularly good at. Her boots had no traction on the slick stone of the docks sending her skidding over the slick icy surface a few moments, before being able to find purchase in some packed snow, and making a break for the city doors.

By some miracle, Aether had gotten back to the Grey Quarters, her loot, a few smelly fish. However, living in poverty easily turned people to crime, and this is what she had to do to feed herself, and her father who had come down with Break Bone Fever while trying to find some food, was better than a few rotting cabbages, and some half-ripe apples.

"Father," She had locked the door to the shop, carrying the fish to prepare them a little later.

"Aether," His voice sounded even weaker than when she left, and Aether rushed to the back room, where he was laying in bed. Her own animal pelts added to try and help him sweat the fever out.

"I got some fish... and I've almost got enough money to get the mudcrab chitin for the cure disease potion." She had the hawk feathers for a few days now, and if they didn't open the store up soon they would never get the money for the tax. Helping her father sit, Aether fetched a tankard and some cheap wine for him to drink, before the grown elf fell into an uneasy sleep. He may not like resorting to stealing, wanting to prove they were better than that...but Aether wasn't about to let him die.

  
  
**Kill:**

“Say it again! I dare you!” Aether’s voice rang out as her father stepped between her and the Nord guard. The petite girl’s lips were drawn open as her teeth grit together, showing her obvious rage towards the Nord within her father’s shop.

“All you dark elves are useless.” Cockiness filled each and every word which left the man’s lips, his tone drawn out and slow as he pronounced each word carefully and slowly, as though he were speaking to someone who didn’t know the language. “And this dark skinned trash in front of me is particularly meaningless.” He was leaning back now, chuckling. Oblivious to the danger of an enraged Dark Elf. Had his eyes been open while in his fit of laughter, the Nord may have seen Aether’s change, her dark eyes narrow as he body began to radiate a significant amount of heat. So much even her father couldn’t stand near her and he had to back away. The man was trying to ask the Nord to leave, however, it was already too late.

Aether’s body seemed to explode into flames as she lunged for the Nord. Her hands wrapping around his thick neck as he realized what was going on. Reaching for his sword was a bit frugal as the Nord’s throat burned from the black flames licking the skin of the girl strangling him, and it wasn’t long before he was dead. It took only a few moments for the door to open, and more guards flooded the room. However, Aether’s rage was dissipating along with her flaming cloak. The girl in shock of what she had just done, being lifted up and her hands shackled behind her.

She had a bounty on her head, one her father couldn’t begin to have enough money to pay off. “Don’t worry about me-” She called to her father, giving him a smile. “-I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

**Persuasion:**

“What’s the elf kid here for?” Aether raised her head to look up at the Guards before her. She had heard them going around the prison, briefing the new guy. She had been near the bars earlier trying to pick the lock with a pick she found under a wooden plate. But as the guards made their rounds, she had retired to her cot.

“Don’t be mistaken.” The accent of the jailer rose to answer the newbie. “She’s here for murder, and if you had seen the body, you wouldn’t want this one to walk away ever.” And they moved on, though Aether wasn’t going to try and pick the lock for a while, she was going to wait until nightfall.

 

“Prisoner.” an unfamiliar guard’s voice brought Aether to look her, her eyes a bit cloudy from sleeping, before her, a guard, they all looked the same with their helmets on, was holding a plate with some elder cheese and bread.

“Just leave it on the floor.” She groaned, and turned on her side, facing the wall.

However, he didn’t leave. Aether had heard the plate touch the floor, but not his boots walking away. “Is it true?” His voice just proved he wasn’t simply light on his feet.

“Is what true?” Aether muttered, slight irritation in her voice.

“That you decapitated a man, set his head on fire and hung the body in a tree.” The guard’s enthusiasm may be endearing to some, but hearing tales stretching like that was even low for guards.

“No.” She replies, and snuggles into the worn deer skins trying to escape his questions.

“Then… why are you here?” The Nord seems confused, and suddenly Aether had an idea. Her eyes opened a bit wider, but she quickly regained her composure. Slowly rolling, she moved stiffly as though she was sore, and sat up, her legs dangling over the side of the bed, her toes barely touching the floor.

“You really want to know?” she put emphasis on her words, making her seem hopeful. A nod encouraged her story and she stood up crossing the cell and looking around making sure there where no guard was in sight. They all must have been sleeping or in the mead hall leaving the new guy to a vigil in the jail on his first night. Idiots.

“I really am just a little girl. Those pigs in guard armor simply toss me around, but since you’re the new guy I doubt they would let you in on that.” Her eyes meet the floor, and it’s not a few moments longer before the sound of keys jingling and the lock opening came as music to Aether’s ears. The guard opened the door, and she, keeping up with her act hugged the man, muttering thank yous and praises. He escorted her to where prisoners belongings were kept and got her clothing and the few septims she had on her when she was caught, before being let out of the Windhelm jail.

Jogging away from the palace, Aether chuckled to herself as she raced for the Grey Quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Aether and her family are my characters, I kind of just felt like posting some of the non-important parts of her backstory.


End file.
